The grapple crane of the instant invention has been specifically designed for use in conjunction with the pipe laying apparatus disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,204. The grapple crane has been specifically designed to provide a crane assembly which may be more advantageously utilized in laying large heavy pipe sections alongside of and on top of the bank a few feet from the open trench. Although various forms of pipe section engaging cranes have been heretofore provided, many of these previously known forms of cranes are not specifically designed for use in the precision type laying operations which may be carried out through the utilization of the apparatus disclosed in my above noted prior patent.